


This Side Of Paradise

by smartforholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Protective Greg, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartforholmes/pseuds/smartforholmes
Summary: In a world where loneliness is everything that safeguards Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade appears to his rescue.Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #11 “If I die, I'm never speaking to you again.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	This Side Of Paradise

If there is something you can always expect when 221B Baker Street comes to mind, is chaos. Whether _the_ Sherlock Holmes is performing a weird experiment, or himself and Doctor John Watson are involved in a debate, there will always be loud noises.

More particularly, shouting.

Today, it wasn't an exception, but on this occasion, the crusade was not between the Detective and his lovely Doctor, but both Holmes. Mycroft and Sherlock argued while John Watson and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade witnessed.

“For the millionth time, Sherlock, I am _not_ lonely!” The elder brother yelled, irritated by his little brother's insistence.

Sherlock snorted, getting up from his chair and walking towards the taller man. “Oh, you tell? Should I ask your dear Anthea if she is exhausted of simulating you two are in a relationship?” Pale blue eyes look at him, stunned. “You are not more than the useless machine you have always been, Mycroft. An emotionless, unstoppable, _lonely_ machine.” Sherlock spat, his face as close as possible to his brother's.

“Sherlock, I think that's enough.” Greg, kind as always, interrupted the forthcoming attack by the younger to the elder. “There's no need to go all personal in 'ere.”

Sherlock smiled widely. “Oh, Lestrade. And I'm just barely starting.” Clearing his throat, Sherlock began his hate speech once again. “Do you want me to refresh your memory of how horrible everyone has rejected you? Because I would gladly do, it's always good to have a nice laugh after an exhausting day.”

“Sherlock, that is en—”

“Remember David Higgins? Remember the countless days you spent in your room, crying out and hating the way you looked... Look?”

By this point, Greg's blood was already boiling at how hatred his words were.

“Sherlock, I swear to God that if you don't stop, ”

“What are you going to do about it, _Greg?”_ Sherlock challenges him, his attention now focused on the silver fox inspector. “I'm just saying the truth, am I not, brother mine?” Mycroft's silence answers his question. “That's what I supposed, so what are you going to do ab—”

The consulting detective's question is cut by Lestrade's fist connecting with his left cheekbone. No wonder how the Yard nicknamed him with the words “Right Beast", the bastard knew how to throw a proper punch.

“Oi! What the hell, Greg?!” And there it comes, John Watson coming to the rescue of the spoiled brat Sherlock Holmes is.

“Another harsh word at your brother and I promise you, my fist is not the only thing that will harm you.” He warns, his finger pointing at a bleeding and startled Sherlock. “Let's go, Mycroft.” And grabbing the still shocked elbow of Mycroft, Greg drags him outside.

The elder Holmes' mind started working 100 miles per hour, trying to accommodate the events that just happened; he wondered if Gregory was thinking about his loneliness as he's dragged out of the flat.

Once outside, Lestrade looks at him, silent. Mycroft is almost relieved at the unasked question that has been tormenting him. But then, the question arrives after a few pondering minutes.

“Are you lonely?”

Gregory's voice colors commotion and uncertainty, his wonderful and attentive brown eyes stare at him anxiously, as if his mere gaze could startle him.

Which it does.

“I am certainly not lonely, Inspector,” Mycroft whispers avoiding Gregory's eyes once more. “If you excuse me, I need to go back to the Diogenes. Good evening.”

With that, Mycroft gets inside the black suburban and leaves, abandoning a frightened Detective Inspector behind.

...

**Your presence is required urgently at Mr. Holmes' residence, Inspector. Be there, if possible, immediately.**  
**–A**

Said message is enough for Gregory to drop everything he had to do. After apologizing shortly to the Chief Super, Greg gets to his car in record time and speeds towards Mycroft property, breaking a few regulations.

But who cared? He was the law after all.

After 13 incredibly long minutes and 26 calls going straight to voicemail, Gregory's finally at the entrance of Mycroft's house.

Well known by his staff and housekeeper, the DI's access is instantly authorized, so he gets inside the house, looking for the person he cares the most about in the entire globe.

“Myc? Mycroft, where are you?” He inquires, voice vibrating with panic. “Anthea texted me, said you needed me here. I am now, please tell me where you are?”

“Bedroom,” The quiet reply echoes in the hallway.

Greg sprints straight to the main bedroom, hesitating on entering the room unexpectedly or wait.

“D'you want me to come in?”

“No, I do not.” Mycroft snaps from the other side of the door. He clears his throat and sighs. “Apologies, I'm not in... My most reasonable condition.”

“And that's okay, Myc. I'm just going to sit here by the door, alright? So I can convince myself you're there,” Before he has the opportunity to suggest the same, he feels Mycroft leaning against the thick wood door.

“I'm lonely, Gregory. I'm so very lonely...” Mycroft sobs, drained from working nonstop and hiding his feelings. “I don't feel like going on anymore.”

Lestrade's face pales at such confession. “Please, _please_ don't say that Mycroft, there are a lot of reasons for you to stay.” His eyes water, but he refuses to let the tears fall. “I am here for you, if you're lonely come be lonely with me.”

“There is no point of you trying to persuade me, Gregory. I do not dare to do it, and I do have a reason worth fighting for.” He feels the door vibrate as Mycroft takes a shaky deep breath. “If I die...” He chokes, trying to suppress his sobbing. “If I die, I'm never speaking to you again, and you're the reason for all of this, Gregory.”

“What do you mean, love?”

“You're worth fighting for,” Mycroft whimpers miserably. “You guide me to believe that I belong somewhere.”

Greg's smile widens, and his tears fall. “Alright, sweetheart, let's start by that.” He murmurs, looking at the sky and thanking whoever is up there for everything.

_“I have all night to listen and to convince you that you belong with me.”_


End file.
